Fight Night
by TheNameIsErronBlack
Summary: Princess Allura helps Lance regarding his feelings for Pidge.


Any outsider, even given only a cursory appraisal, could likely deduce that Lance was not one to resist taking chances. While his absurd level of confidence didn't always work out in his favor, he liked to think it was a huge part of what made him such an amazing pilot, friend, and ladies' man.

But he'd be lying if he said this wasn't up there in the ten most terrifying trials of his meager existence. Anxiety wasn't just surrounding him, it was totally whooping his ass.

The central conundrum was that, when you broke it down, the task at hand was pretty easy relative to all the other stuff he had been through as of late. All he had to do was tell Pidge he had purchased a small, plastic box containing a disc for her and then hand her the aforementioned plastic box. He wasn't being asked to pilot an alien spacecraft from beyond the veil of time and space, but his present level of sheer terror far eclipsed then. In fact, he'd go so far as to say that he would probably prefer a one-on-one fist-fight to the death with Zarkon himself then follow through with his current plan of action. At least then, his demise would be quick and painless, relatively, at least.

"Okay, you got this. Let's go over it one more time" The fact that he was now mouthing motivational platitudes to himself was essentially the ultimate concession of defeat, but any tactic that could assuage his monstrous anxiety could not be left out of consideration. "Oh, hey, Pidge, what's up? Really? That's cool. Oh, this? Yeah, I just happened to know that you were eyein' this video game. No need to thank me, it's what I doooooh what am I thinking?" He slammed his hands against his face and ran them through this hair. Even hypothetical, significantly-more-benevolent-in-this-scenario Pidge would've laughed at that pathetic performance.

"Lance?"

Lance emerged from his melancholy to find Princess Allura, her inquisitive expression informed him that she must've been privy to at least a portion of his thespian masterpiece.

"Is everything copacetic?"

As quickly as his body could react, he whipped away to avoid further eye contact. "Oh, hey! Princess Allura! I'm f-fine," Embarrassment seeped off his voice. "How are you?"

The ever benevolent Princess took a seat beside him. "It takes no great leap in logic to conclude that you are in extreme distress. Would you like to discuss what is demonstrably troubling you?"

Lance gave a sigh of resignation. Best to just get it over with now. "I bought this video game for Pidge, but I don't want to be weird about it. Like, it's just a thing that friends do. Friends buy stuff for each other sometimes, right?"

Allura's lips pursed. "I see. You fear your minor concession of kindness will reveal the true nature of your affection for Pidge."

Having nearly defeated his spirit, fear tore through Lance's chest and sunk its metallic claws into his heart. "What did- how did you-What?"

She gave him a small, knowing smile. "I only believed in its extremely probability until you confirmed my suspicion moments ago. Forgive me for stating this, but you aren't exactly a master of the art of subtlety, Lance."

His look of unrelenting embarrassment was her signal to justify herself. "The idea took root when I noticed your over protectiveness of her in combat. You also leap to her defense at any perceived slight of her honor. I was certain that you felt something for her far deeper than friendship."

Now he was reflexively fidgeting. Had he really been that obvious? "I guess…"

"Perhaps it is against your willpower, but I have noticed your eyes always seem to linger on her. You also have a curious habit of staring at her backside."

Lance again placed his hands in front of his face to his tomato-red cheeks from Allura. "Oh, no."

"Do not be so distraught, Lance. Staring at the backside of those you are attracted to is a natural response among humans."

Lance's only hope at this point was that a black hole would materialize from the ether and take him away from this miserable existence. Did the entire team know about his crush? Did _she_ know? "Why does the universe hate me so much?"

Seeing him in such a state, the Princess put a tender hand on Lance's shoulder. "Forgive me for further intruding, but do you romantically engage females with such tenacity in order to compensate for your insecurities concerning Pidge?"

"Mmmhmm." A mumble was all he could offer in response.

"Lance," She gripped his shoulder. "I can empathize with the depth of your feelings for Pidge. I cannot help you fully conquer your doubts, but it stands to reason that she reciprocates your feelings. All factors considered, it would be my recommendation to give her the box and gauge her reaction. Perhaps it will remove some of the doubt from your judgement."

His confidence reemerging from the dust, Lance nodded in agreement, finally securing eye contact with Allura once again. "You are seriously smart."

The compliment elicited another smile. "I've learned a great deal about human psychology from my readings of Sigmund Freud provided by Pidge."

* * *

The pernicious, pervasive anxiety was preparing its resurgence as Lance made his way to Pidge. He almost broke out into a sprint in order to avoid yet another confrontation in his stomach. Lance would have to be quick to save what remnants of his confidence had not yet eroded. He made a declaration right there that he would charge straight into Pidge's company and come at her like a hurricane on steroids.

"Uh, hey, Pidge," It would have to do. "Is now an okay time?"

"The idea of a good time talking to you is a fundamental paradox." Unpredictable as a sunrise, she was working on her laptop, but she looked up to regale him with a snarky rejoinder.

Lance could only roll his eyes. "You're the worst." He held the gift behind his back.

"Is this all art some cringe-worthy prank you cajoled Hunk into?"

"N-no it isn't!" Like the nervous buffoon that he was, he whirled his hands around and held the case out to her. "I, uh, got you a gift."

Mouth slightly agape, Pidge looked at the game, back to Lance, back to the game, then back to Lance. She took the case from his hands, meticulously examining it as if skeptical of its existence.

"The guy behind the register said it was all about this guy in a weird house with these superpowered psychopaths and monsters and there's all this gore and limb dismemberment. It seemed right up your alley."

Pidge's gaze remained fixed on the game as Lance patiently waited for signs of a response. He ran his fingers together and stood on his toes to try to focus on something else.

"So, I guess I'll, uh, see you later." It was framed more as a question than a definitive statement.

"It's great!" She snapped back before Lance could make a hasty, painful retreat. "I mean, thanks." That was far more in line with Pidge's typical demeanor.

All that worrying, for nothing. Lance couldn't resist a budding, victorious grin. Along with that, he felt a strange, pleasantly warm sensation on his cheeks. "Really?"

She cleared her throat before continuing. "I appreciate it. It looks great."

The burgeoning grin became a full on ear-to-ear smile. "Cool."

Lance wanted nothing more than to reach out and grip this moment. To any outsider, it may have appeared entirely pedestrian, but it meant all the world to him. Pidge liked the game! The warmth radiating off his face had migrated to his chest.

"I think I'm gonna…" Pidge's interruption hurled Lance out of his venture into perv-land. Allura's words regarding his fixation with staring at her remained at the forefront of his mind. "Try it out. If that's cool."

He couldn't exactly say for sure, but it seemed like Pidge was presently afflicted by the heat of the room. Departure would be pertinent so as to escape the tidal wave of awkwardness ready to destroy the universe. "Yeah. Totally. That's cool."

Pidge only allowed herself to smile when she was sure Lance was long gone. For a moment, she considered telling him she had already purchased The Evil Residence 7 ages ago, but it was the fact that Lance had gone out of his way for her that was of dire importance here. She didn't want to leap into any extraneous conclusions, but the percentage of him liking her just went up ever so slightly. She knew not to get her hopes up too much, but it was nice, nevertheless.


End file.
